The present invention is directed generally to waterbeds and more specifically to a waterbed apparatus for more efficiently heating the water contained therein.
Waterbeds have in recent years, come into widespread use throughout the country. A typical waterbed consists of a water filled mattress supported within a rigid frame. Although early users of waterbeds were primarily younger people attracted by the novelty and low cost of the apparatus, the use of waterbeds has now spread to a wider range of consumers. Perhaps the most important reason for the popularity of waterbeds is that waterbed mattresses provide uniform sleeping support and eliminate pressure points on which most of a person's weight rests when reclining on conventional sleeping surfaces. In addition, the co-action of the water and the waterbed mattress produces a floating sensation that enables greater comfort and more restful sleep.
Waterbed manufacturers have been very innovative in providing improvements such as waterbed heaters, elevated frames, and improved bedding material which make waterbeds much more acceptable in the conventional bedding market. However, a problem with waterbed mattresses presently on the market is the inefficiency of heaters in raising the temperature of the water contained within the mattress. This inefficiency is a result of the way in which current mattresses utilize the water heaters. Currently a heating mat (analogous in many respects to a conventional heating pad) is placed below the waterbed mattress, between the mattress and the frame. Consequently, the heating mat is simultaneously in heat transfer contact with both the frame and the mattress. As a result of this simultaneous contact, a significant portion of the heat generated by the mat is absorbed by the frame. Since the heat absorbed by the frame is wasted, additional energy is required to heat the water in the mattress to the desired temperature. The consumer is penalized for this inefficiency with higher electric rates and a longer wait for the water temperature to reach the desired level. The cost of heating the water is therefore lowered and the time required to raise the temperature of the water is decreased.
Further objectives of the present invention are to provide a heating apparatus which is easy to install and use, which is durable but which is inexpensive to construct.